


the mouths of babes

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joe puts his grandkids to bed, he hears something that surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mouths of babes

**Author's Note:**

> For the "remix/inspiration" weekend challenge at 1 million words. http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1678297.html?thread=17149657#t17149657

"So, we're married now."

Caitlin lifted her head and stared at him, let the book she had been reading fall down onto her knees. "Excuse me?" It was said with a laugh, an amused smile, and Joe had a matching one on his face as he crossed the floor, climbed into bed beside her. 

"I was putting Don back to bed," he told her and she laughed before he said anything else, like she could tell this was going to be the start of a good story. Which, Joe knew, when one of his grandkids was involved, it usually was. Caitlin put her bookmark between the pages and closed the book with a thud, putting it on her bedside locker without taking her eyes off Joe. 

"This I've got to hear," she decided. 

"He asked me, 'Papaw, why do we call you Papaw but we call Caitlin, Caitlin when you're married like Mommy and Daddy?'" He did a dead on impersonation of his grandson that had Caitlin giggling into his chest as she snuggled up beside him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And before I could explain, Dawn, who I thought was asleep, piped up wanting to know where our wedding pictures were, did you have a princess dress like her mommy did and if you looked like Princess Belle."

Caitlin's eyes went wide and she covered her lips with her hands. "That's so sweet." 

Joe lifted one eyebrow. "Then she asked if they could call you Meemaw." 

She stared at him for a long moment, then she exploded in giggles, burying her face in his chest to muffle the sounds - the last thing they needed was the Tornado Twins barging in wanting to know what was so funny. "I'm going to go with no on that," she said when her giggles subsided and he shrugged with the shoulder she wasn't leaning on, a thought niggling at the edge of his consciousness that wouldn't be denied. 

"I don't know," he said quietly, letting his fingers tangle with hers, hardly able to believe that this was how he was going to broach a subject that had simply never come up in all these years. "Names aside... I kinda like the sound of it." 

She went very still in his arms, looked up at him through her lashes. It didn't even look like she was breathing and he continued, "We've been together five years, living together for most of that, the twins have never known a life where you're not here... You ever think about it?"

Caitlin's smile was slow, but no less brilliant for that. "Yes," she said simply and Joe felt a smile spread across his face as he pulled her close and kissed her, already planning an official proposal in his head, wondering if getting the twins involved would be overkill or just simply a really bad, very unpredictable idea before he decided it didn't really matter. 

The question didn't matter, just the answer, and they already knew that. 


End file.
